Putting an End to Curiousity
by ItalianRacer
Summary: It was like any other day at the Russo Family Sub Shop. It was what was happening upstairs that was out of the ordinary! Max/Alex. Malex! One-Shot at the moment! Please read and review; it's my first story, so I would like feedback!


* * *

This is a one- shot Malex story between Alex and Max. I chose to do a pairing between the two because I think that there is too much of a focus on Jalex. Don't get me wrong, I love a good Jalex as well, but it's nice to see a Malex thrown into the mix too.

This is my first story, so I'd really appreciate some feedback and criticism on my story. I enjoyed writing it, and hopefully, you will enjoy reading it.

* * *

Alex was exhausted from her long three hour shift at her family's sub-shop. She walked up the staircase leading to the Russo Family apartment, and sat down on the living room sofa. "I've never been so tired in all my life," Alex said to herself. Alex grabbed the remote from the living room coffee table, and flicked on the television. She began watching, but she was feeling exhausted from working, and hardly getting any sleep the night before did not help the situation. She tried to stay awake, but eventually her tiredness took over, and she fell asleep on the living room sofa.

About an hour later, Max walked upstairs to the Russo Family apartment, and opened the door. He had been at the arcade playing scoot-ball all morning, while Alex was stuck working. Max noticed Alex was asleep on the couch, but didn't think about it too much. He walked over to the fridge, and opened it, in hopes he could find something edible to eat for lunch. "Man, I hope mom and dad get back from Justin's stupid science fair in Chicago," Max thought to himself, after feeling disappointed that he had found nothing to eat. He decided to go back into the living, and sit on the Lazy-Boy armchair across from where Alex was sleeping.

He never really looked at his sister until now, but he noticed that she really was as beautiful as she says she is. Her long, shiny black hair, her perfect, soft lips, and her outfit were enough to give Max a feeling he had never felt before. "I can't be thinking about Alex like this, she's my sister!" Max thought to himself, in hopes he could ignore the feeling that was getting stronger with every passing moment of staring at Alex.

He continued to look at Alex; her firm, C-cup breasts that were pushing against her white blouse, and her long, slender and beautiful legs that flowed from her mini-skirt. Max now began to have thoughts that involved sexual, explicit content, and that's when Max went into a state of pure shock and confusion. "I can't! How can I do this? What's wrong with me? She's ALEX!" Max said to himself in a panicked tone of voice. Max now had an erection, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. All hope was lost when he saw Alex turn in her sleep, allowing her leg to droop over the side of the couch, revealing her tiny, lacy, black thong. Max lost control now; his cock was at full attention. He began to stroke his cock through the material of his shorts, not think about what the consequences of his actions would be. He began to stroke it with his hand, until he involuntarily let a moan escape from his mouth.

Alex was awoken by the sound of her brother, and shot her eyes open, only to see her brother Max, with a tent between his pants, and a look of fear and embarrassment on his face.

"What are you doing Max?!" Alex yelled at her younger brother, now feeling disgusted and confused. "Wha wha, what do you mea mean?" Max stuttered,

"You know exactly what I mean, what's the matter with you?!" Alex yelled once again.

"I'm sorry Alex...your just so...so...so...." Max answered before being cut off by Alex,

"So what? Spit it out.... " Alex said, eager to hear why her brother was staring at her.

" BEAUTIFUL, truly BEAUTIFUL! Ok, you happy now? I'll just leave now...." Max began to walk away.

Normally, Alex would have been disgusted and angry, but she felt....good somehow. Her boyfriend Dean never complimented her the way her younger brother Max had just done. She was starting to want Max, and she had an assumption that the feeling was mutual.

"But why were you staring at me?" Alex asked Max, who was now walking away.

"I don't know, I was just curious..." Max stopped, without turning his back to face Alex.

"Well, maybe we should put an end to your curiosity," Alex smirked at Max.

Alex walked over to where Max was standing, grabbed his hand and threw him on the couch.

Alex sat on his lap, and began straddling her younger brother's member, creating friction between the two.

"Wwhhaaattt aree yooouuu dooinnngg Alllexxx?" Max said, completely puzzled and shocked, but in a good way.

"You talk way too much Maxie..." Alex began, before tilting her head and capturing her younger brother's lips.

She stuck her tongue out, licking along the length of Max's lower lip, demanding access into his mouth, which was eagerly and easily granted by Max. Alex grabbed onto Max's brownish-blonde hair, creating a rough and sensual ectasy between the two siblings. Max suddendly gained confidence, and with his newly gained sense of confidence, Max began to roam Alex's mouth with his tongue, enjoying every minute of it. Alex released a small, uncontrolled moan into Max's mouth, and after releasing the moan, Alex reached under Max's shirt and began touching and feeling the toned torso of her brother.

"Take it off Maxie," Alex said, breaking the kiss the two siblings shared. Max lifted his arms, and Alex slowly eased his shirt through his arms and over his head, revealing his bare torso.

"Your turn Alex..." Max said, nearly ripping the shirt off his sister's torso, unable to control the feeling of eagerness and excitment he was feeling.

Max was now looking directly at Alex's C-Cup breasts, contained barely by the black lace bra she had on. It was now Max who rekindled the passion between the two; extending his neck to capture Alex's lips, restarting another passionate make out session. Max allowed his hands to roam down Alex's back, stopping when he felt the ridge halfway down her back.

"Her bra." Max thought to himself. Max was contemplating whether or not to undo it, and decided to take the risk of undoing the strap.

Max undid Alex's bra strap, and suprisingly, it was Alex who eased it down her arms and threw it on the couch. Max broke the kiss to take in Alex's exposed breasts. Her ivory coloured breasts, and her pink hard nipples left Max with his mouth hanging down.

"Enjoying the view Maxie?" Alex said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Max did not respond, so Alex decided to grab hold of one of his hands, and she placed it on her left breast.

She grabbed Max's head, and eased it down to her right breast, already getting horny even before the action began. Max began to fondle Alex's left breast playfully, while he teased her right nipple with his mouth, occasionally swirling it with his tongue. Alex was moaning in Max's ear, and could already feel her black lace thong beginning to drip from the pure pleasure she was receiving. Max wanted to continue, but Alex was already wet, and she could not contain herself grabbed Max by his hair, and forced him down to her crotch. Max began to unzip the zipper on Alex's jeans, while Alex wiggled her hips to ease her jeans off of her gorgeous body.

Max pulled her jeans down to her feet, and threw them on the couch. Max now began kissing Alex all over, strarting from her feet and up her legs, and eventually to her inner thighs. Max laid small, wet kisses on the inside of Alex's thighs, all the while, he could feel the immense heat that came from his sister's pussy. Alex was in pure heaven. She would have never, in a million years, imagined that her younger brother would be in the position that he is. Max stuck two fingers into the waistband of Alex's black, lace thong, and eased them down her long, slender legs.

"Wow." Max thought to himself. This was, after all, Max's first time seeing this area of a woman, and he was unsure what to do.

Alex picked up on it, and actually found it cute. Alex got up from her position of lying down, and reversed the position; having Max on the bottom and her on top. She kissed down his torso, and stopped at where Max's jeans began. She undid the button, and expertly undid the zipper with her mouth. She kissed back up his torso, and captured his lips, while her hands pulled his jeans down to his feet. After they were undone, she got off and went on her knees.

Alex quickly pulled down Max's boxers, exposing his penis. Alex was shocked at how big her younger brother was; at least 7 inches she estimated. She had never handled one, but she was, however, educated in the procedure.

She began to stroke Max's penis with her hand, giving him the biggest boner he had ever experienced in his life. She immediatly knew what was next, and she opened her mouth, and took about 4 inches of Max's penis in her mouth, sliding in more and more of it as she got more comfortable with handling it. Max was loving every second of it, and was not shy of showing it; he sprung his head back, and moaned with every bob of his sister's head.

"Aaallleeexxx, that feels amazing! I think I'm going to cum!" Max practically yelled out as Alex continued pleasuring him.

With a "popping" sound, Alex released Max's penis from her mouth, and she stood up, much to the dislike of her brother.

"Alex! Don't tease me!" Max said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I want you to save it baby." Alex said seductively, before lying down on the couch, now only inches from her brother's penis head.

"I want you inside of me Max. I can't take it anymore!" Alex said with a clear desire for lust and love.

Max was unsure of what to do, so Alex wiggled her body onto Max's penis, inserting the head of Max's penis into her tight pussy walls. Alex knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't care, she just wanted her brother inside of her. She prepared herself for the pain, as Max slowly slid in more and more of his penis, stretching the tight walls of Alex's pussy. As Max found it harder and harder to get more of his penis inside, he put all of his force into pushing his penis into Alex, and noticed that Alex was now moaning. But not from pleasure, rather, she was moaning from the pain that Max was giving her.

"Alex! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Max said, worried about what just happened.

"Max, I know it's not your fault. I can deal with the pain of sex. But I can't deal with the pain of you leaving me. Continue. Please. I'll be ok." Alex said through the tears.

Max now felt his penis push up against something within Alex. Her cherry. Max pushed through it, and popped Alex's cherry, releasing the biggest moan he'd ever heard Alex make. With another small thrust, Max fit all of his penis in Alex's tight pussy. The pain was now over for Alex. It was pure pleasure now, and Alex was ready to reap the rewards her brother had to offer.

"Faster Max. FASTER!" Alex instructed.

Max obeyed. He began thrusting faster and faster with every thrust. Sweat was now all over both siblings, and they were both very close to climaxing. Max continued to thrust Alex, giving Alex the biggest rush she had ever felt in her life. She was loving every moment she spent with her brother, and didn't want it to end, although she knew that was unreasonable.

"Max....Max....MAX! I'm going to cum....AHH!" Alex bucked herself uncontrollably releasing her love juices all over Max's member. Upon feeling that, Max pulled out of Alex, and Alex immediately got on her knees and began sucking Max's penis, knowing he was close to climaxing. Alex could now taste her own cum, and she never felt more dirty in her life. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She began sucking and slurping Max's penis, deepthroating it with ever movement.

"Alex! I'm going to cum! AHHH!!" Max released the biggest shot of cum right down his sister's throat. Alex loved the taste of it, and swallowed every last drop of it.

"I love you Max." Alex said as she stood up and captured Max's lips, letting Max taste his own cum on her lips.

"I love you Alex." Max said, never feeling closer to his sister.

They feel asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from the sex they had just had. Both siblings knew that this would not be that last time, and ironically wished that there parents would stay in Chicago longer so they could enjoy more of the pleasure that they had just experienced.

* * *

Remember to please give me feedback and review on this story please. If there is enough interest, I will definately expand the story, because I had a lot of fun writing it, and would love to continue it.

If there is anything else that you would like to see, not restricted to just WOWP, please feel free to tell me, and I will definately take it into consideration.

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
